Famous Last Words
by Amarxlen
Summary: Left alone with no light in the world, these are his famous last words. He just hopes that the one they're meant for hears them. SasuNaru Shonen-ai.


**Famous Last Words**

For Uchiha Sasuke being a shinobi was easy. For him it was easy to learn jutsu, easy to come up with a battle strategy, easy to learn taijutsu and genjutsu. Most people thought that nothing was challenging to the Uchiha.

But it was hard for Uchiha Sasuke to say 'I love you'. It was hard for Uchiha Sasuke to care. It was hard for him to display emotion. Of all the things that were hard for Uchiha Sasuke, the hardest thing he'd ever done was say goodbye.

It was hard for Sasuke to say goodbye to his blond dobe, hard for him to turn off the light that had lit his dark world. Something that made this ever harder was the fact that he had never gotten a chance to say those three words. Three words that now he would never get to say.

It was another bright day in Konoha, even though everywhere Sasuke looked he saw darkness. It was a bright day in Konoha, even though the brightest light he had ever known had been extinguished. It was a bright day in Konoha... and Sasuke hated it.

He hated the way the world didn't seem to care about Sasuke losing his light. He hated the way people could continue so easily, as if nothing had happened. He hated the way when it at last seemed he had been freed from his darkness, his light went out. He hated the way he had become so dependent on that light, and hated the way he had accepted that light and let it give him hope. But what he hated most was how he loved the blond usuratonkachi.

He loved the way the blonde's hair glowed like the sun. He loved the blonde's eyes, deep, endless, and blue as the sky. He loved the blonde's naivety and innocence. He loved the blonde's voice, and the way that voice said his name. He loved the way the blonde's lips molded to fit his, as if they were made for each other. He loved everything about the blonde, even the way he annoyingly slurped his ramen.

The wind picked up, tossing his raven hair into his eyes, and making the leaves whistle around him. He kicked at the ground and fought the despairing sigh that echoed deep inside of him. He closed his eyes and let that despairing sigh escape as blonde hair, blue eyes, and white teeth against tan skin in a grin filled his eyes.

He was all Sasuke could see when he closed his eyes. His voice was all Sasuke could hear when the wind blew around him. His laughter filled Sasuke's thoughts, torturing him with its happiness, not knowing that something was about to go horribly wrong.

He stared at the KIA stone, his hands clenched inside his pockets, creating angry crescent moons in his palms and drawing blood. But it didn't matter. The small stinging in his hands was nothing compared to the throbbing, tearing, and shattering that tormented his heart. He had been naïve to think that Naruto could heal him, naïve to think the blond could seal the gaping hole in his heart. The blond had just been digging his own place in Sasuke's heart, a place that rang out emptier and deeper than the Valley of the End.

He had been so close, had been planning to confess after the blond came back from his mission. Only he never had come back. He'd never known. And he never would. The ANBU on the blonde's team had informed him that the blond had said one thing before he died, as their medic nin tried desperately to save him. They had told him that the blonde's last words had been, "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes, telling himself that the reason they were full of moisture was the wind. But he knew that wasn't true. He loved the blond, loved him with all his heart and was angry that he had been taken away from him.

He opened his mouth, maybe now he could say those words. His voice, raspy and weak from being used so little, blended in with the wind and was carried out across the small field, mingling with the trees and the earth, wafting towards the sky.

"I'm sure you can't hear me," he started negatively, wondering why he was talking to thin air.

"And I know it's too late," he whispered. He took a shaky breath and blinked furiously before continuing in a wavering voice.

"But I loved you, dobe. I love you with all my heart. I wish," he inwardly scowled at how ridiculous he must have sounded, must have looked. But the only emotion on his face was a visual of what was happening inside of him: the breaking of his heart.

"I wish I had told you sooner... But... better late than never, Naruto." He had never liked that saying, always thought that late was too late and it didn't matter if what you were waiting for ever came if it was late.

The blonde's name seemed to echo around him, memories flashing through his mind at high speed. There were some moments, he only vaguely remembered, his days at the academy, and his years in Otogakure. Other moments stood out clearly, picture perfect in his mind.

The raven hadn't noticed as clouds crept in, covering the sun and stifling the world in darkness. He hadn't noticed as the wind picked up, blowing leaves around and tickling his face with his hair. He hadn't noticed as the raindrops painted the ground a darker shade and made his hair stick to his face.

Sasuke would have traded places with Naruto in a heartbeat, but as his heart continued to beat he changed his mind. He would never wish this kind of pain on Naruto, never wish for Naruto's heart to break, throb, and be torn to ribbons. This pain was reserved for him, karma possibly, for ever hurting Naruto. Given the chance, he would never inflict that pain on Naruto again. But that was a chance he didn't have.

The tears finally rolled free, warm against his face, and frozen by the wind and rain. In the end, all the raven knew was pain.

"_I'm_ sorry Naruto. _You_ were nothing but loyal and wonderful. I love you..."

Sakura was running home, finally freed from Tsunade when she spotted Sasuke, staring dejectedly at the KIA stone. She slowed her pace, her heart throbbing with pain. Pain of losing her teammate, and pain for Sasuke's pain. She debated about whether she should talk to him, but decided not to; her words wouldn't help.

That was the last time anyone saw Uchiha Sasuke alive.


End file.
